She Holds The Key
by O'MiaLove
Summary: Sequel to ‘On Call.’ It’s the couple’s first night out ofthe hospital with their newborn baby. Basically Leyton/Baby fluff


**A/N: **_Flashbacks in italics (there's only two)_

She never was much for the color pink, in fact the last time she remembered owning anything of that color was when she was eight, but walking into the nursery the pink walls were staring back at her. It was a gift from her best friend and the godmother to her daughter, Brooke Davis. After the constant begging that someone had to paint the nursery and since Peyton couldn't than she would.

"_Pink? You painted the walls pink? That's so cliché."_

"_What did you expect? Red walls? P. Sawyer soon-to-be Scott you're having a baby girl not an angry moody teenager."_

"_But, seriously, pink? Really, Brooke."_

"_Okay there not only pink. See, there's also brown and white on the walls."_

Peering into the cherry wood crib she noticed her daughter staring back at her. Dressed in a pink onesie inscribed with the statement 'I get my good looks from my mom,' courtesy of Baby Brooke, Peyton couldn't help but decide that pink was her new favorite color.

"Hey, baby girl."

She gently scooped her daughter out of the crib and into her arms as she took a seat on the rocking chair. Peyton studied her daughter's features; she had her father's gorgeous blue eyes and her mother's golden curls. If one word could describe the little newborn it would be Perfection.

Peyton rocked back and forth in the chair trying to get her daughter to fall asleep humming an old lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was young. Her green eyes roamed the pink nursery. After much debate Lucas and Peyton had decided that Karen's old bedroom would become the baby's new room.

"_You do want to keep having sex right?"_

_Lucas asked causing Peyton to go into a fit of giggles. She was still trying to peruse him to move into the master bedroom._

"_But, Luke, master bedroom."_

_As if the two words would get him to completely change his mind._

"_The bedroom we're in now is much bigger." He tried to convice her. "Do you really want a door that leads outside in the nursery?"_

"_No." she didn't hesitate to answer his question. "The sex is great and I would really miss it. Plus, I think in a couple years I would love to have another little Scott in this house."_

"_I'd love that too. So it's settled my mom's old room is the new nursery."_

Her eyes were glued to the cursive words on the wall as she began reading the saying that was placed above the crib her smile reaching her eyes.

It starts with

**Once Upon A Time**

and ends with

**Happily Ever After **

Once the lullaby had finished she noticed her girl was still wide awake.

"Well at least we know you weren't conceived in this room." Peyton's smile grew as she watched her baby's lips curl up into the slightest smile. "Oh you liked mommy's joke."

Lucas leaned against the door's frame his arms folded across his chest his own smile tugging at his lips. He'd been watching the two most important people in his life for awhile now not wanting to ruin the mother daughter moment. That is until he heard that comment.

"Hey I heard that."

He sauntered towards the two, bending down he captured his first love's lips. He then placed a soft kiss on the forehead of the second girl who stole his heart.

"She was smiling, Luke."

When Lucas looked towards their baby girl the smile was already gone.

"Can you make her do it again?"

The infant's blue eyes looked from mother to father and when she heard her mother's soothing voice her attention went back to the person she trusted the most.

"Hey my little love. Do you want to hear something really funny?" she paused waiting for any kind of response and in return the baby cooed. "Well, you're daddy almost made a huge mistake. Way before you were even thought of we were in this very room and daddy said that he was going back to Lindsay. Isn't he silly?"

Again the baby's lips curled into a slight smile her blue eyes meeting those of her father, the ones that matched hers perfectly, as a sound came from her lips and she waved her little arms in the air vigorously as if saying yes her father is a very silly man.

"I don't think I like this story very much." Lucas replied taking his daughter into his arms. "Don't listen to what mommy is saying. I would never ever choose anyone but her and you."

Peyton stood from the rocker her arms wrapping around his waist as now it was she who watched her two favorite people in the world. Lucas' head turned to the side placing a kiss on Peyton's temple as he began to tell a better story to their baby.

"Once upon a time there lived a boy with nice hands who fell in love with the girl with the oh so very nice legs…"

"Lucas Scott what kind of story are you telling our daughter?"

"The story about how True Love Always came to be."

She smiles listening to him recall all of her favorite memories of the two of them.

"…And they lived happily ever after."

Lucas whispers as their daughter's eye close shut and she falls into a peaceful slumber. They both kiss the sleeping baby's cheek as the newly announced father places her in the crib. The new mother gently cover's the girl with a pink blanket.

"We did good. Didn't we, Peyt?"

"We did very good."

Peyton agrees wrapping her arms around Lucas' neck his arms automatically wrap around her waist and their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Their sleeping daughter nestled saftly inside her crib her parent's watching over her. In the end we all realize that princes and princesses are real and fairytales do come true.

**-Fin-**

**A/N: So I really liked how this lil one shot came out! It was better than expected...Do you like it? Leave a review and tell me! I heart reviews! :D oh and I know Peyt and Luke would probably be married in OTH when their baby is born, but this story does correspond with my previous one shot and I kinda wrote they were still engaged in that one. So there still engaged in this one lol.**


End file.
